


Chips

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [41]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Keep Your Cats Inside, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It’s a freezing winter night, and the two of you are snuggled up under one of the hand-knitted blankets that Clyde inherited from Mama Logan, the small fireplace crackling softly in the background as you stare at the small furry ball laying in Clyde’s lap.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 6





	Chips

“Well we have to keep her.” You reason one evening, you and Clyde sitting on the couch in the living room.

It’s a freezing winter night, and the two of you are snuggled up under one of the hand-knitted blankets that Clyde inherited from Mama Logan, the small fireplace crackling softly in the background as you stare at the small furry ball laying in Clyde’s lap.

“No we don’t.” Clyde gives you a look, one of his _you know I can’t resist you so please don’t make me_ looks.

It’s a cat, a small fluffy calico cat, with what you can only assume is the world’s biggest and most content smile on it’s precious little face. You had heard her meowing outside and immediately brought her in, where she had decided to make a home against your husband’s thighs on top of the blanket.

“Yes we do, look at her.” You reach a hand out to sweetly scratch behind the cat’s ears, “She loves you.”

“(Y/N) she’s just happy to be outta the cold.” Clyde shakes his head, even as his hand goes to scritch under her chin.

“Oh she’s happy alright, can’t you hear her purring?” You grin, your heart already filling with love for this animal.

You’d been wantin’ a pet for a real long time, and Clyde had been planning on surprising you with a furry friend from the shelter, but just hadn’t had the time to set up an appointment yet. Ever the worrier, he chewed his lip in that way he does sometimes, and turned to you, not wanting you to get your hopes up so high.

“Darlin’ what if she belongs to someone?” He tries to be practical, tries real hard, even as he too is fallin’ for this sweet lil lady as she rolls over onto her back, exposing her soft white tummy to the both of you.

“They don’t deserve to get her back, leaving her outside where who knows what could happen to her.” You say suddenly angry, passionate. “No, she needs a family that’s going to watch out for her and keep her safe and warm and – ”

“I’ll take her to the vet tomorrow, if she ain’t chipped, we can keep her.” Clyde interrupts you with a loving chuckle, right as the cat perks up and stretches in a way that has you out loud squealing from just how cute it is, “But _only_ if she ain’t  
chipped, okay?” He tries to be stern.

“Okay.” You say, although he feels like he’d pull a Cauliflower if it meant you got to keep this cat, especially when you look up at him with big eyes and ask, “So what should we name her?”


End file.
